It's Pretty Cliche
by McDubhubbub
Summary: Vanessa is fed up with the world and wants to run away from her problems. She did not expect to be tossed onto another world with even bigger problems. A world full of murder, jam, motorcycles, and crazy detectives.
1. Prologue

**I should really do my other story(s) ._.**

**Nothing ever comes to mind, I write and then POOF. I can't remember what I want.**

**Besides... I'm obsessing over Death Note AGAIN. D;**

**It felt longer when I typed it ,_,**

* * *

><p>I'm going to do it.<p>

I'm going to run away.

I won't bother looking back.

Gripping the bag on my shoulder I began my plan. Creeping over to the window sill, I slowly opened it. There was a screen on the other side, but a few good smacks knocked it loose. That frightened me a bit. To think my parents were willing to let me sleep in a room where anyone could easily slip in with just a few taps was very scary.

I tossed my bag onto the grass below my window with a soft thud. Hopefully no one would hear it.

I slipped out if the window and placed the screen back into place. Grabbing my bag I walked over to the side walk and began my journey to the tracks. Using the tracks I'll walk to another city, hopefully by then my parents will barely realize I am missing.

With sigh of content I began to imagine I was on the trapeze, holding my hands out to balance myself.

Right left right left.

I made sure my feet wouldn't slide off of the railings of the train tracks so I could continue with my little dream. Being something I'm not is fun. Imagination is the best.

I looked down at my watch to see it was 11:57. Almost midnight.

My eyes wandered over to a shop that I've been into only once. It was very creepy looking, and with it being night it looked frightening. I purchased two books there. A book titled "Death Note-Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases" and a supposed Death Note.

I've watched the show and I loved it. Okay, love isn't the best adjective. Maybe obsessed with it until I actually got tired of hearing the word Death Note. But that still didn't stop me from loving it. Something compelled me to buy those books even though I have already read the novel. Maybe owning it was better? Who knows? Certainly not me.

I reached into my bag and took out the novel. Sure, it was too dark to read, but holding it was just as good.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out a few words.

I could hear a noise, but I didn't bother to check. Even though this would probably mess with my vision I didn't care, I was really into the book.

There it was again. That noise. I could feel the earth rumble slightly beneath me, but I chose to ignore it. It was probably nothing. I looked down at my watch. 11:59.

The train doesn't come at midnight so I'm safe.

Again, that noise came. The rumbling of the ground beneath me shook harder. Okay. That defiantly sounds like a train.

I turned to see it coming towards me with incredible speed. I could have jumped, but no. I stood there, shaking violently waiting for my death. I could see my life flashing before my eyes as the train neared me.

My life sucked.

Thud.

I was tossed like a rag doll to the store that would forever cause a tingle to run down my now broken spine. My watch had been knocks off my wrist and rolled over to the side of my face so I could see the time.

12:00

I felt my eyelids grow heavier as I stared at the sign of the store. Dreams, They Can Come True. What a weird name choice for a creepy store.

My vision became blurry and my body ached. I could feel wet liquid around my face and I assumed it was blood. I breathed heavy and ragged breaths, my chest hurt. My ribs were probably broken. I coughed causing more pain to arise in my chest.

Hurts. Hurts so much.

Slowly my eyes closed. The time still shining brightly against my watch.

12:00.

Midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Death? Angels? Death Note? Death Again?

**So I already had this planned out. That's why I got it done today :D**

**Don't worry, next Chapter includes BB! Oh, and Misora.**

**I should really start writing my other stories ._.**

* * *

><p>I awoke feeling numb.<p>

Wait. I was awake?

I looked around and saw white. Pure white. So white, it hurt my eyes.

I lifted my hands and began to pat down my body. I don't feel hurt. Was that just a dream? Was this a dream? It's a white room, so was I taken to a hospital and experimented on? Was that why I dreamt that?

"Do not worry child."

My eyes widened as I spun around to see a woman dressed in white with wings spread out. Her snowy white hair blended with her white attire and wings. She was surprisingly tall, yet not so much it made me cower. There was a warmth that emitted from her that made me feel safe. I feel good, to say the least.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice but a whisper. Sure, she made me feel good but an angel - well she looks like one - means I probably died. I would be lying if I said I was afraid of death.

"I am, as you humans say, your guardian angel," her voice was soft spoken. It sounded almost like a whisper. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she allowed her wings to fold in.

"Angel..." So I am dead.

"Unfortunately you are, my dear child," she said, her tone saddened but her smile never leaving.

Wait. I never said that out loud.

"I can read your thoughts. I am your angel and as so I hold a telepathic link with you, young one. So if you feel pain, do shall I."

"If I feel sadness, you could too?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Yes. And I have felt your sadness, your anger, and your resentment. That is why I have brought you here."

"To make me an angel?" that would be cool. With a light chuckle she shook her head.

"No, my dear child. That is not the reason. You see, I may not look very old, but I am. I have been alive for many years. I have always been a guardian angel, there are many types, but caring for others has always been my specialty. I have gotten many sad humans. And I could feel their pain, though I could not help."

"Why not? Your a guardian angel, why can't you?" I was puzzled. What was her job for then.

"Sadly, I can not make a big change in their life's. I can only appear when they are in real danger or when they are unconscious. But, humans that I have received are never superstitious, they were always calculating. Always suspicious. And since I could not prove my power, I could not help."

"Wait! When they are in real danger you could help? But, I died!" I was surprised, was this woman-I mean angel, really that powerless?

"It may seem selfish, but I have allowed you to die because I no longer wish for this. I will fulfill a wish you have always wanted, but due to me being powerless in your world I have you brought here." She...let me die

"What wish," I asked. I don't remember a really important wish I have ever made. Maybe to go to Harvard, but I think being dead causes a set back.

"To go to a different world. A different dimension. One called Death Note."

Death...Death Note?

"What's the catch."

"Just like the others, always looking for the catch," she chuckled, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover it.

"So what is it?" I persisted. I really wanted to go. Sounds cool, and I'm already dead. What could I loose?

"I will cease to exist."

What.

"Yes, I will be forever gone."

"But, you can't do that for me!" was this woman crazy? Die for a human?

"I cannot stand to be powerless. It is so...sad," she whispered, her smile fading into a slight frown.

"Take something from me." I think I surprised her. I think I surprised myself. I don't really think I cared though.

"But, child-"

"Take something from me!" I said more forcefully. She hesitated before breaking into a smile.

"I will still die."

"I don't care, I'd feel horrible knowing you died just for me. Just take something." She waited a moment before nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

And with that she came closer. I didn't even notice her pulling off a feather until it was lodged into my stomach. I gasped, feeling that familiar wet liquid trailing down my fingers as I grabbed my stomach. My knees began to buckle as I slid to the floor.

I looked up to see her sad smile as she chanted some strange words. Soon her body convulsed, but her smile never left. I felt my eyes droop. Am I going to die again?

I looked up only to see an empty space where she once was. I looked down to see a pile of glitter and feathers.

She's gone.

And with that, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	3. I Want to Take You to a Gay Bar!

**Yeah, well my app that I use on my phone has decided my email address no longer exists. So from now on I have to type on the computer instead of on the go. It's wasting me time. ._.**

**Yes... The phone call was completely relevant. You'll see later on! :D Btw longest Chapter so far :0**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>I woke up to white.<p>

Oh, goodie.

I felt pain shoot through me and I tried to breath. I let out a shallow gasp as I tried to regain proper breathing. I can feel this. So I'm not dead?

I craned my neck to look around. There was a vase of flowers on a desk. I don't know what kind it was but I don't care. I have a head ache.

"Hey, sweety, are you awake?" A voice asked from beside me. I cocked my head up to see a blonde nurse smiling sweetly at me.

I considered answering with a sarcastic remark, but I held my tongue. I'm not sure where I am and making enemies isn't an option in my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, my voice hoarse. It sounded like I haven't used it in years and it stung. As if sensing my distress the young nurse hands me a cup of water.

"Alright, I will call the doctor to come see you right away. I'll even tell that odd couple that your awake," she chirped spinning on her heel to exit the room.

So I am at the hospital. But why? Was it because I got hit by a train? Or did that angel really send me into my favorite anime? And who is the odd couple? Light and Misa? They don't see that odd. Maybe L and Light handcuffed together? Now that's odd. Well, to any normal person.

"So, your awake?" a voice asked interrupting my thoughts. It wasn't the nurse, the voice was different. I turned to see...Naomi Misora.

What. The. Fuck.

I also saw L. Well, I think that's L. He looked like L, and he had the same posture as L. But, I know L would never show his face at a hospital, especially for someone he doesn't know. I had only one conclusion, this was B.

"B..." I unintentionally said. I noticed Naomi raise her eyebrows in confusion. Beyond's (that's who I assume he is ) narrowed his eyes slightly. Oops.

"...eautiful couple. Just like the nurse said," I stuttered, hoping they would by it. Naomi's face contorted to a horrified expression while B's - still not sure if it's him - face remained neutral. Is that good? Probably not.

"Me and Ryuzaki are not together! We are just here to make sure you are alright!" She said, waving her arms hoping I wouldn't get the wrong idea. Too bad for her I've been shipping MisoraxBeyond for years. What a wonderful crack couple.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" I asked, sipping the cup of water that nice nurse provided for me.

"Ryuzaki" nodded and hobbled forward with his hands in his pocket and back slouched.

"We found you next to the apartment of Believe Bridesmaid, bloody and bruised. There was a stab wound to your abdomen, and there was excessive bleeding-"

The angel.

"-so Misora and I were forced to bring you here. The possibility of a mugging is 56% but because you still had your belongings on you it's dropped to 3%." So, how am I going to explain I got stabbed next to a murder victims house? This is going to be hard, maybe I should lie? Or tell the truth? Maybe-

"I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar. Ugh!"

I blushed furiously because I knew that was my ringtone. I bend over to grab my bloody bag (Ew that's gross there's gum on it!) and pulled out my lovely IPhone. I looked at the screen and of course it was Marie. Damn her and this ringtone.

"Hello," I growled into the phone, hoping I hurt her ears.

"Vee? Dude, is that you?"

"Nah, it's the fucking tooth fairy!"

"So mean."

"Damn straight."

"Where are you?"

"I'm dead"

"Don't fuck with me! Your not at your house and your parents are freaking!"

"Let them."

"Your an ass."

"Thanks, being compared to a donkey is lovely."

"For real, where are you."

"And I'm being forizzle!"

"Forizzle?"

"I'm going to hang up!"

"No! Wait!"

"Fine! I caught a train and met an angel who wanted to commit suicide." The complete and utter truth.

"Lies!"

"Whever."

"Don't pull a Kappa Mickey on me!"

"Woman! I can do what ever I feel like."

"What like running away?"

Silence.

"You didn't really go with it did you?"

More silence.

"Vee?"

Awkward silence.

"Gay baby," I mumbled under my breath.

"Vee! Did you really do it?"

"I plea the fifth."

"Dude! Vee! I was high! You know I say the weirdest shit when I'm like that! What the fuck is Andy gonna say? You need to come bac-"

I hung up.

I can't go back.

"Well shit." I said, nervously running a hand through my hair. I winced at how such a simple task left me feeling sore. Can I walk? Was it because of the train? I felt fine when I was with angel. She never told me her name...

"Trouble?" "Ryuzaki asked, biting his thumb nail. When L did it in the show it was cute, but with him it looked unnatural. So did his eyes. They looked like he was forcing them wide open.

"If you tell us about it, it could possible solve the question on why you were attacked," he stated licking his index finger.

Wait. Lick his finger? What is this? Fan service?

"Ryuzaki! Is this really the time to eat...jam?" Misora questioned, obviously disgusted by the strawberry jam. Without a reply, he stuck his hand inside and scooped up a handful of the sticky substance.

"She interrupted my lunch. If I want to be in top shape for this case I have to get, as they say, brain food," he replied coolly, sucking on his hand and slurping down the jar. With a satisfied smack of his lips he turned his attention back to us. Misora looked horrified while my face was full of awe.

"Do that again! That looked so cool!" I giggled hoping up and down only to stop and hold my stomach. "Hurts like a bitch," I muttered icily to myself through clenched teeth.

"No! Don't do that again!" Misora cried. She scooted away from "Ryuzaki" and closer to me. She acted like he was going to eat me. He wasn't a cannibal. That was just crazy fan art...right?

"We should get back to the case at hand. Naomi Misora, it's about time we head back," he said in a monotone voice. I wish I could sound bored all the time. Well, I do but that's because of sarcasm.

"Right..."

"She should come with us."

"What! But it's a crime scene!"

"And she is a victim of crime near our crime scene. True, I was hired to solve the murders of a serial killing, but I have a 'strong sense' of justice. And that being said, I cannot allow this poor girl to be attacked and not know her attacker," He explained with very little emotion. I thought I heard sarcasm. Maybe it takes a sarcastic person to know one. I wonder if Misora heard it.

"Fine. But she is hurt, she can't leave yet...I need to make a quick call," she said, turning on her heel probably to the nearest bathroom. I hope she flushes.

There was an awkward silence between us. I can feel him staring at me, but I chose to ignore it. I decided to think about the conversation I had with Marie. Maybe now she won't smoke.

Wait. How the hell did I have a conversation with her if I'm in an anime? Or novel? Or whatever. Is this some horrible Fanfiction? Am I going to be the Mary-Sue?

"You paused on the word B when you looked at me. Would there be a reason for that, or were you really surprised at how we looked as a couple? There is a 50/50 chance of that. What do you say, Vee."

"How did you know my-"

"Your friend is very loud."

Damn you Marie! Well, he would have known my name anyways because of those damn eyes. Damn you Shinagami who decided to LOSE his damn EYES. Fucking dumbass.

"I think I have brain damage," I muttered. I laid back down hoping he would forget the whole thing. Too bad.

"It's rude to leave a question unanswered," he spoke, licking what was left of the jam off his bony fingers.

"That, my dear detective, is what N/A is for," I retorted with a ghost if a smirk gracing my face. Oh yeah! You just got burned Mr. Birthday!

"Hn," he replied biting his thumb. I always thought he was faking it, to be L. But I remembered, he wants to surpass L not be him. Maybe he's still putting up the facàde because he's not sure I know his identity.

"Well, I guess it's alright for her to come," Misora said walking in and breaking the weird tension between us. If I was in Scooby Doo then we could have cut it with a knife. Then eat it. I wonder if tension is good?

"Excuse me, did you hear what Misora said?" Beyond asked. Oh yeah, I called him by his name. Because in my mind I am safe. Or am I? Damn Shinigami eyes. They're creepy. Why can't I see them glow red. I guess people who don't have the eyes can't see? Then that would explain why Misa never got caught. Then why we're Ryuk's visible? Was it because-

"I find it rude you are ignoring us," Misora said, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry! I go off to La-La land often. I heard you can get Alzheimer's that way. That must suck. I wonder if detectives that work their brain get it. That must really suck. Oh, look at me ranting. I'll be quiet now. Oops! I forgot to answer you question! Um...what was it again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. I've never really done that in the real world, but seeing as I'm in an anime/book/novel thing I should try.

"Are you well enough to go. We need to get to our case," she said looking slightly concerned yet annoyed. I tend to do that to people.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! No, really I swear! I am! Forizzle! I'm not playing! Don't look at me like that! I'm for real real, not for play play. What's with that look? Are we going or not?" I asked stretching. I feel surprisingly better. Yeah, my stomach hurts like a bitch, but I don't feel broken anymore.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going? You were seriously hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't walk." An old man walked in with a clipboard. He walked over to me and gently pushed my back so I'm laying down, making me spill my cup. Oh yeah. I had a cup if water. I forgot. Alzheimer's is coming already!

"I'm sorry!" He sputtered trying to fix the mess.

"No! Don't! I feel violated!" I pushed his hands away and jumped off the bed. The fabric was wet and becoming see through. God Dammit!

"We'll get you some clean clothes!" the doctor said while running out the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into the restroom. I put on my extra clothes that I had packed when I was going to run away. With that I pulled the bag over my shoulder and opened the door with a grin.

"So, are we going or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R^^<strong>


End file.
